Amy Rose VS Yamcha
Description Two weak but loyal friends of the hero Fight who is the weakest! Interlude Wiz: Some characters are Extremely powerful Boomstick: But these two are freakin' weak but they are still loyal friends to the hero Amy Rose Sonic's girlfriend ' Wiz: And Yamcha Goku's friend and member of the Z Fighters '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to found who would win a Death battle Amy Rose Wiz: Amy Rose is the girlfriend of Sonic the hedgehog and he is her idol she spends her days chasing after Sonic and trying to convince him to marry her but with no success 'Boomstick: Amy has helped save The world alongside Sonic and has gone up against Eggman numerous times while leading her own Team Team Rose ' Wiz: She with her friends Cream and Big have helped save the world and caused real trouble to Eggman's forces in order to save their friends Chocola Chao and Froggy from the scientist 'Boomstick: Now in the present day Amy hangs out more with Sonic rather than her teammates and still does the best she can to help him despite being a freakin' 12 year old ' Wiz: Yeah she has many abilities the first being her natural speed able to run up to 500mph able to keep up with Sonic and Shadow with ease '''Boomstick: Amy is also quite strong she can knock back foes with a single slap and with her Piko Piko Hammer she can smash through solid metal and destroy robots Wiz: Speaking of which Amy's Piko Piko Hammer is her weapon of choice which she uses with surprising accuracy to attack her foes even though the hammer is about three times her size Boomstick: Amy can perform several moves with it like the Hammer attack a deadly downward swing and attack foes in Mid air with the hammer Jump attack ''' Wiz: With the Spin Hammer attack and the Hammer Whirl she can swing her hammer with increased range to knock back foes '''Boomstick: She can also somersault into foes with the Hammer Jump and the Mid-Air Hammer Jump which can be used to catch foes off guard Wiz: However her Most powerful attack is the Tornado Hammer an attack which she blows a massive whirlwind from her hammer sweeping up her foes and blowing them away Boomstick: Amy's Hammer is deadly with it she can decimate entire legions of Eggman's robots and once took down one of Eggman's massive robots on her own and beat the crap out of him with her fiery temper ''' Wiz: However while her temper is deadly it is also a huge weakness when Amy is pissed she can easily go about swinging that hammer and destroy everything this can lead her to rush into deadly situations without being prepared also Amy relies too much on that hammer and if she can't defeat a foe with it she can be in serious trouble '''Boomstick: But with her speed and temper if you see Amy running towards you with that hammer look out!! Amy: Amy Rose is here! Yamcha Wiz: Born in Age 733 Yamcha was a Sayian that arrived on Planet Earth for unknown reasons and was a rough child Boomstick: Yeah he became a bandit and tried to beat the crap out of Goku but failed but they joined together as friends and were instructed by the Great Master Roshi Wiz: Yamcha grew to be a strong fighter and then fell in love with Bulma the two then started dating but eventually broke up Yamcha then became a member of the Z Fighters Boomstick: And was beaten up numerous times by foes and he is hated by a lot of DBZ fans like a lot but is still Op nonetheless ' Wiz: Yamcha is a deadly fighter and is an expert martieux artist and a master swordsman and is a powerful opponent to face in combat '''Boomstick: He can perform many of Goku's signature techniques like firing Ki blasts and energy beams to knock back foes ' Wiz: He can also perform the Kamehameha wave to extreme levels which can prove extremely deadly and he can also fly at supersonic speeds but he needs time to charge the blue beam '''Boomstick: Yeah he can teleport using the Wild Sense during this attack he can dodge attacks and teleport to a safer area but this too takes time to use Wiz: And with his attack the Spirit Ball Yamcha can throw a yellow ball of energy used to inflict tremendous damage the Spirit ball will also act like a homing missile and track an opponent down until it hits them Boomstick: The Longer the Spirit Ball tracks down a foe the more harder it hits upon impact he can also launch a more powerful version of the Spirit Ball known as the Super Spirit Ball Wiz: But his ultimate attack is the Wolf Fang Fist where he howls like a wolf and possess a glowing aura and kicks his opponent really hard into the air and goes right through them like a wolf Yamcha can also use swords when necessary Boomstick: Yamcha's attacks can deal some serious damage to foes and he was Goku's first ever rival take that Vegeta and is tough enough to survive being impaled and skull bashed in the balls so he's pretty tough Wiz: But he's still a loser and the weakest member of the team he's been beaten up more times than he's won and most of Attacks take time to charge making him an easy target he also is extremely weak and can't go Super Sayian Boomstick: But with his fighting skill and incredible power Yamcha can still be a force to be reckoned with Yamcha: Let me have a crack at 'em. I think it's time to show these thugs no one comes to Earth and pushes us around Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle Death Battle In a forest Amy Rose was walking in a forest happily and humming to herself when she sees a orange figure fly towards her Amy: What who are you? Yamcha: My name is Yamcha I am a Z Fighter and what are you doing here you little girl Amy: Little! I'm not Little!! Wait a minute your the one who killed Shadow I'll smash you Yamcha: Woah hold on there madam I don't know who your talking about Amy brings her hammer down with a thud next Yamcha and started at him with an angry look Yamcha: Well if you won't calm down I'll have to force you to! Fight! Amy lunges at Yamcha and smacks his face with the hammer Yamcha is stunned but then uppercuts Amy who hits him with two homing attacks and tries to hit him with her hammer but he flips out of the way and kicks Amy and fires a Ki blast Amy then is hit by blast but hits Yamcha with the Jump hammer and tries to slam him with the hammer attack but he dodges and shoots another Ki blast which Amy deflects with her Hammer Yamcha then teleports with the Wild sense and grabs Amy's hammer and appears behind her Yamcha: Ok Kiddo play times over I got your Ham... Yamcha is suddenly hit with a spindash but recovers quickly and grabs Amy's dress and starts punching her landing blows across her face and chest and fires a larger Ki blast knocking Amy through a tree smashing it Amy: Ow you'll pay for that Yamcha: Oh really Amy suddenly hits Yamcha with the hammer whirl knocking him across the chest and punches him in the gut then kicks him in the face Just as Amy is about to hit him again he throws a spirt ball at Amy and she slams into the ground Amy leaps up her dress torn and scratches on her Arms and leaps at Yamcha then attempts to kick hI'm in the face but he dodges and kicks her in the side and punches her again Amy then spindashes right into Yamcha tearing his clothes and blood begins to leak from his chest Yamcha: Uh aah take this Yamcha cups his hands together but is hit with an homing attack he then fires a spirt ball which directly hits Amy causing her massive damage to her neck and Yamcha then kicks her Amy then leaps at Yamcha and hits him with the Spin Hammer attack but suddenly he launches a Kahemahama at Amy obliterating the forest and damaging her legs Amy: Oww yow Now your gonna get it Amy knees Yamcha right in the face and knocks him back with a Tornado hammer knocking him back and jabs his gut with the hilt suddenly Yamcha snaps the hammer in two Yamcha: I'm the better fighter than you give up! Amy hits Yamcha with the homing attack but he teleports behind her kicks her back which causes her to yell in pain and hits her with a Kamehamaha right in the face Amy manages to stand and uppercuts Yamcha but he hits her with the Wolf Fang fist slamming right through her body as she dies Amy: AAhh Nooo! Amy's body falls to floor as Yamcha stands bruised and battered Yamcha: I'm sorry kiddo but you pushed me too far K.O! Results Boomstick: Wow Amy got wrecked in this fight! Wiz: This was an easy win for Yamcha but Amy Rose still gave him some serious trouble with her speed and rage Boomstick: Amy's hammer did deal some serious damage to Yamcha but she relied on it to much while Yamcha has much more of an arsenal to draw upon Wiz: Yamcha was also more experienced and smarter than Amy and was able to dodge and predict Amy's movements and attacks then counter them Boomstick: But Wiz Amy can keep up with Sonic while Yamcha is pretty slow so he wouldn't be able to land a hit on her Wiz: Well Amy could counter Amy's speed with teleportation and anyway Amy left herself open and often rushes into action which leaves her seriously open to Attacks so Yamcha could land a hit on Amy easily Boomstick: And why most of Yamcha's attacks took a long time to charge he is very durable and has survived being abused by lots of powerful foes and once she was hit by his Wolf Fang Fist attack Amy stood little chance looks like Amy just couldn't keep herself together Wiz: The Winner is Yamcha Advantages and Disadvantages Yamcha: Winner + Stronger + More experienced + More of an arsenal + Smarter + More Durable - Slower - Had trouble against Amy's hammer - Less Agile Amy Rose: Loser + Faster + Hammer gave Yamcha trouble + More Agile - Weaker - Less experience - Wasn't as smart - Didn't have as much intelligence - Less of an arsenal Trivia * Special thanks to Shrek-it Ralph for making the awesome TN for this battle How many stars would you rate this battle (Amy Rose VS Yamcha)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'DBZ vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016